memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Forum:TAS nur noch halb-canonisch?
Ich bin momentan dabei den Artikeil zu Aprils, Pikes und Kirks Enterprise zu überarbeiten. Dabei fällt mir vor allem auf, dass die Daten aus TAS (Aprils Dienstzeit?) klar dem widersprechen, was in Star Trek III gesagt wird, nämlich, dass die Enterprise "nur" 25 Jahre alt sei. Da Roddenberry seinerzeit bei der Planung von TNG meinte, dass TAS nicht mehr zu berücksichtigen und somit letztlich vom Canon auszuschließen sei, würde ich dafür plädieren TAS in den Punkten auszuklammern, in denen es eindeutig dem restlichen Canon widerspricht. Also nicht komplett verbannen - dazu haben vor allem Ken und Andrea zu viel Arbeit reingesteckt - sondern dann nur in einzelnen, widersprüchlichen Punkten als Hintergrundnotiz zu handhaben. 20:31, 19. Dez 2006 (UTC) :Wir finden ja auch in anderen Zusammenhängen einige Widersprüche zu alten Serien, und während ich normaler weise immer der neuesten Version den Vorzug geben würde denke ich, dass ich bei TAS genau deiner Meinung bin. Wo TAS uns neue, eigenständige oder zu den anderen Fakten passende Punkte liefert sollten wir die durchaus als canon betrachten, wo es Widersprüche zu anderen Serien oder Filmen gibt würde ich die eindeutig höher gewichten als TAS--Bravomike 20:43, 19. Dez 2006 (UTC) ::Würde MA/de noch ein bisschen mehr vom "MA/rest" trennen, und TAS-Daten sind zum Beispiel bei MA/en ein integraler Bestandteil seit 2003 - also contra, definitiv. -- Cid Highwind 21:38, 19. Dez 2006 (UTC) :::Und wieviel Arbeit ich erst noch reinstecke, wenn erstmal die DVDs auf dem Gabentisch liegen ;-)... Nee, also ich kann mich in dieser Sache nicht so recht entscheiden. Ich sehe defchris' Punkt, TAS ist nunmal von offizieller Seite nichtkanonisch und da wo es in die Quere kommt im Grunde zurückzustellen. Andererseits könnte man sich auch entscheiden: Hier ist es, hier bleibt es, alles was widersprüchlich ist, ist auch im Star Trek-universum widersprüchlich. Das macht natürlich bei so wichtigen Dingen wie der Enterprise ne Menge aus. Ich tendiere ja eher dazu, TAS bei Widersprüchen in den Hintergrund zu rücken, die TAS-Fakten bzw. den sich ergebenden Widerspruch immernoch im Artikel als Hintergrundinfo zu nennen. Vielleicht ist es aber nicht verkehrt, der MA/en in dieser Hinsicht zu folgen, um noch eine gewisse Einheitlichkeit zu gewährleisten. Ich setz' mich vorerst auf neutral... vielleicht später als Zünglein an der Waage ;-) --KenKeeler -- Postfach 21:58, 19. Dez 2006 (UTC) :Ich denke was Defchris meint ist garnicht so verschieden von euren Meinungen (korrigier mich, wenn du doch dagegen bist, defchris): TAS bleibt canon und zwar komplett. Aber die Widersprüche gab es schon immer. Keiner wird schreiben: Die Enterprise wurde 2245 gebaut und war 2285 25 Jahre alt. Genau wie in anderen Fällen auch müssen Widersprüche in den Hintergrundinformationen angesprochen werden, aber im Artikel selbst muss ja ein flüßiger Text stehen, der zumindest in sich konsequent ist. Und hier würde ich im Zweifel eher die TOS-Daten in den Artikel schreiben und die TAS-Daten in die Hintergrundinformationen packen als umgekehrt. Praktisch sehe ich dadurch keine große Veränderung, nur eine formale Festlegung.--Bravomike 22:11, 19. Dez 2006 (UTC) Exakt - du bringst es auf den Punkt. "Halb-canonisch" liest sich sicherlich etwas reißerisch, aber es geht hier ja nicht darum TAS komplett zu verbannen, sondern die Inkonsistenzen hier besonders darzustellen und auf den Paramount-Canon hinzuweisen, nach dem diese Informationen eigentlich nicht canonisch sind. 22:21, 19. Dez 2006 (UTC) Übrigens wäre ich sehr verbunden, wenn man nicht immer das "MA/en"-Holzhämmerchen benutzt, wenn es um eine vernünftige Diskussion oder begründete Anregung geht. Wir setzen schon einige Änderungen der MA/en um, so zum Beispiel die Auftrennung der Schiffsklassenartikel (wenn's dort keine Gegenstimme mehr gibt, würde ich sagen, dass wir dort anfangen könnten.) 22:28, 19. Dez 2006 (UTC) ::::wo wir zufällig schonmal bei "Paramount-Canon" sind. gab es da jetzt nicht kürzlich eine änderung am offiziellen canon? lutsig das diese diskussion ausgerechnet jetzt kommt --Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 22:33, 19. Dez 2006 (UTC) Echt? Inwiefern hat sich da etwas geändert? Klar ENT kam jetzt erst dazu, aber wenn TAS jetzt voll Canon ist, dann vergesst, was ich hier meinte. 22:43, 19. Dez 2006 (UTC) ::::http://www.ex-astris-scientia.org/news.htm siehe 12.12.06. so ganz hab ich das aber ehrlich gesagt auchni9cht übersetzten können--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 22:46, 19. Dez 2006 (UTC) EAS suche ich eigentlich nicht sehr häufig auf zudem steht dort "Now that TAS may become canon" - es könnte also... Naja, wenn TAS dann auch von Paramount als Canon angesehen wird, wäre die Diskussion ja hinfällig. 22:54, 19. Dez 2006 (UTC) ::::paramont war doch nochnie richtlinie für ma, oder? ich wäre auch dagegen.--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 23:01, 19. Dez 2006 (UTC) Also ist MA letztlich auch nur eines von vielen Fanprojekten, das sein eigenes Süppchen kocht? In dem Fall würde ich hier meine Zeit verschwenden... Auf http://www.startrek.com/startrek/view/news/editorials/article/17178.html ist das Ganze schon seit Mai'06 im Gespräch, der Poll fiel eindeutig aus - getan hat sich aber auf der CBS/Paramount(!)-Seite bislang gar nichts. Wenn's einer wissen müsste, dann doch die offiziell gesponsorte, oder? 23:06, 19. Dez 2006 (UTC) :::::Also TAS war bisher noch nie so richtig mein Fall; kenn es aber auch nicht allzu gut. Aber das nur am Rande. Is ja keine Begründung. Ich würd aber auch eher Pro sagen und im Zweifel bei Wiedersprüchen TOS den Vorrang vor TAS geben. Non-Canon wird es dadurch ja nicht. --HenK | discuss 08:02, 20. Dez 2006 (UTC) :Was die Umstellung des Paramount-canons angeht: "...We hope that even more can make its way in!". Es geht auch hier scheinbar nicht darum, TAS zum absoluten canon zu zählen, sondern nur dort die TAS-Informationen zuzulassen, wo sie passen und schlüssig sind (siehe Beispiel Spocks Biographie). Dort wo TAS den "real action"-Serien widerspricht werden es diese Fakten eben nicht in den canon schaffen. Damit geht man immer noch nicht so weit wie wir, da wir ja hier erst mal prinzipiell TAS als canon betrachten und, quasi genau von der anderen Seite aus an das Problem herangegangen, nur in Widersprüchen TOS und den Filmen den Vorrang geben. Und dafür bin ich auch weiterhin, hier sollte nur diese Einschränkung formal festgelegt werden.--Bravomike 08:35, 20. Dez 2006 (UTC) :::::: Ich finde diese Diskussion etwas übertrieben, da es ja zwischen den einzelnen Serien und Filmen doch öfters Widersprüche gibt, und ich ehrlichgesagt nicht glaube dass es eine bemerkenswerte Anzahl an Fakten gibt, wo TAS den anderen Serien widerspricht. Für die wenigen Fälle, wo das der Fall ist, reicht meiner Meinung nach wie bisher ein kursiver Vermerk bzw. die Hintergrundinfos, der von zwei verschiedenen Angaben berichtet, ohne einer der Quellen den Vorrang zu geben. Zumal das Beispiel mit Star Trek III nicht nur TAS, sondern auch TOS widerspricht. Also contra --langweiler 08:45, 20. Dez 2006 (UTC) ::Also, wenn ein Hinweis auf eine so entstehende weitere Inkonsistenz zwischen verschiedenen Sprachversionen gleich als "das MA/en-Holzhämmerchen" plattgebügelt wird, dann müssen wir hier eigentlich gar nicht weiterdiskutieren. Denn die wird es dann geben, denn ganz sicher werdet ihr die englische Community nicht von eurem Plan überzeugen. Wie das dann zu der Aussage vom "eigenen Süppchen" passt - keine Ahnung. :) Trotzdem: ::Erstens hat Langweiler recht, was hier als Beispiel angeführt wird ist überhaupt kein Problem einzig und allein von TAS, sondern eher von Star Trek III. Wenn Pike schon 2254 munter mit der Enterprise durch die Gegend geflogen ist, dann kann sie nicht erst 2260 gebaut worden sein. ::Zweitens, vollkommen richtiger Hinweis auf die bisherige Verfahrensweise, zwei widersprüchliche Fakten gemeinsam zu präsentieren und dann in einer Hintergrundnotiz zu erklären - nicht, eine der beiden Informationen herauszusuchen um sie als "besser/schlechter" zu deklarieren. ::-- Cid Highwind 09:05, 20. Dez 2006 (UTC) :::finde ich gut, schliesse mich an--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich ::::Contra -- zurückrudern? Nie im Leben. Hab jetzt keine Zeit zum Diskutieren, aber ich sehe schon, dass das STIII-Beispiel bereits totgeschlagen wurde. TAS wird immer als Paradebeispiel für Widersprüche aufgeführt aber, wenn das ein Kriterium wäre, dann müssten Staffel 1 und 2 von TNG auch rausfliegen ... -- Kobi 18:05, 20. Dez 2006 (UTC)